For you, I will
by Altology
Summary: Natara was held hostage by someone and Mal is determined to rescue her. After being held hostage, Natara and Mal were sent to go undercover as a couple, but for what? Natara and Oscar's relationship takes a turn for the worse but have no fear, Mal's here! What happens after Mal saves Natara? The Mansingh's appearance for Natara. What's in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Not a very vivid writer but just for the sake of writing because I ship Maltara :D Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks!

"Great job Amy, I owe you one!" Mal shouted as he ran out of the lab. Army managed to pinpoint the location of where Natara was being held. "Hang in there, Nat. I'm coming."

"MAL! Shouldn't you contact Ke-"

Mal was already out of sight before Amy could finish her sentence. Upon reaching the location, Mal sneaked into the seemingly empty warehouse and started searching for Natara. Then, he spotted Natara in one of the rooms, binded by a rope to a pole.

"NAT!"

"No! Mal! It's a trap!"

Hearing footsteps behind him, Mal turned and saw a masked man behind him, with a stick raised. "Too late." Mal was knocked unconscious.

Faint but surely, he heard someone calling out to him. "Mal, wake up, Mal!" Slowly regaining conscious, Mal opened his eyes. He groaned as the impact from that blow was making his head throb. His hands and legs were binded, but he's still mobile.

"Thank god you're safe."

"Well well well, who do we have here? An expected visitor?"

"Carlito, damn you!"

"I'm not here for you, Mal Fallon. You're just a mere pawn. I'm here for Agent Natara Williams and you seemed to have a knack for poking your nose into my business. But thank you for coming, you just helped me gain an extra bargaining chip."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh-so-innocent Natara Mansingh Williams. Your father made the wrong decision to kill my brother. I'll let your father know how it feels to lose someone he loved."

"You're after me, not Mal. Man up and don't get him involved in this"

"Nat-"

"I won't. Since my target is you. Seems like you're a tough kitty eh? Let's see how you like THIS!"

Carlito grabbed a nearby chair and swing it down at Natara. Being just beside Natara, Mal shielded Natara from the blow. The impact of the chair made Mal pass out, again, collapsing on Natara's lap.

"MAL!"

"Interfering fool!"

Carlito walked out of the room.

You are now Natara Williams.  
What the heck? Dad? He killed Miguel Flores? I know dad have history with the Flores but this is too much! And now it landed not only me but Mal in trouble. Mal..

"HE WHAT!?"

"Yes Captain Yeong, he went ahead to rescue Natara already."

"FOOL! Detective Ken! Get Detective Blaise and Redhead to head out with you. Officer Joe, gather your men and surround the warehouse. All available units please be on standby."

"Wake up, Mal. Wake up."

"Ugghh"

"Are you okay?"

"I guess..? Are you hurt?"

"No, thank you Mal"

"Ah.. that's good"

Realizing he was on Natara's lap, Mal quickly distanced himself. "Why is my heart beating so fast?"

"beep!" Genevieve took a look at her phone. 'Police OTW, get out ASAP'

"Well, we got discovered. Time to go, Carlito"

"I have some unfinished business. I'll catch up"

Carlito took the revolver that was resting on the table and headed for Natara and Mal.

You are now Detective Ken Greene  
Ah heck that stupid hot headed Mal is in trouble again. Damn! Here goes nothing! "SFPD! YOU'RE SURROUNDED. SURRENDER YOURSELF NOW!"

"Mal, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

-"I REPEAT, SFPD, PEOPLE INSIDE, SURRENDER NOW!"

"Okay.. I heard that."

"And I heard it too. Play time is over. Time for you to meet Hades."

'click'

Carlito raised the gun and aimed it at Natara.

"If you want to blame anybody, blame your dad"

You are now Mal Fallon  
No. No. No. NO! NATARA!  
Instinctively, you got up and jumped in front of Natara. The bullet went straight through your shoulder blades. Your vision blurred and everything seemed to be buzzing around your ears, but you hear someone calling out to you. A voice that you'll risk everything to hear. You've fainted.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL !"

"Fucking pest to the very last moment. I'll be back for you, Natara Mansingh."

"Stay with me Mal, Stay with me! Please.. don't leave"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I was really really really bored in school and all I did during lesson was think of the continuation and read the fanfics available here during breaks. Well I do have one and hopefully I'll be able to express myself clearly because I'm not very good at this. Bear with me!**_

** nat157s - Thank you for the warm welcome! Yep I'm pretty new around here and I'm still figuring how to post and all but I'm getting the hang of it! And this community is sure filled with creativity! :D**

** Crimson endings - Thank you for your support! I will try my best to make it better! **

** bugreid - Cliffhanger! Mal being Mal (winks) Well what happens next? LET'S FIND OUT!**

****Chapter 2

Mal: Argh..

Mal regained conscious, after being on the hospital bed for three days.

Mal: Nat..?

Natara was asleep, with her bed on his bedside. Mal looked down at the sleeping but gorgeous Special Agent Natara Williams, his partner, during work of course. He gently stroked Natara's cheek. Natara stirred.

Natara: Hey Mal..

Mal smiled at Natara and Natara returned the smile.

Mal: How long have I been out?

Natara: Three days now Mr Fallon.

Mal: And you were here all these while?

Natara blushed, and nodded.

Mal: Thank you, Nat.

(2 days later, Mal got discharged and after he regained conscious, Natara went back to the HQ to finish up her work)

Mal: SFPD I AM BACK!

Mal yelled into the HQ. Nobody answered.

Mal: Man! I'm finally discharged and this is how they treat me?!

He stepped into the HQ, realizing that the usual desks that were normally occupied are empty.

"SURPRISE!"

Mal was greeted FROM THE BACK by Amy, Kai, Ken, Natara, Captain Yeong, Joe, Blaise and Redbird as they popped party poppers.

Mal: I thought you guys ditched me man! It's great to be back!

Captain: Well now that you're back and all of you are here, I have an announcement to make. (Clears throat) Because of our exceptional performance this year, the crime rate in San Francisco have dipped! And not only that. Because of this, the higher ups are inviting us to a celebration dinner. However, we're not the only department there. There's the district attorney and all of the important figures. There's a theme for the celebration. Looks like they're going mystery styled this time. The theme is, Masquerade.

Mal: (Masquerade.. not a bad idea. But the DISTRICT ATTORNEY? I'm going to hate this.) Hey Nat, shall I pick you up for the dinner?

Natara: No thank you Mal, I think this mystery thing should continue until the night ends. If I go with you then I'll be revealing myself!

Mal: Looks like someone is really into this.

Mal flash his signature Fallon smile. Natara can't help but giggle at Mal's comment.

You are now Mal Fallon  
Man.. this sure sucks. Hopefully I'll be able to recognize Natara! And that DA better not try anything funny during the celebration. Let's see.. maybe I shall go with this! Now I'm all set. Time to set out.

Mal was all dressed up for this occasion. He wanted to look smart so as to impress Natara. He pulled up at the hotel and slowly made his way in. Inside, it was flooded with people that he don't even recognize. He tried his best to find people that he was familiar with but all he was stuck with was Kai. Kai was wearing an absolutely absurd mask and wearing the worst suit possible. It was like he just ran out of a circus performance. No wonder he was alone at the food counter because everyone shunned him. Mal sighed and walked up to Kai

Mal: Hey Kai

Kai: MMFFFHHH (obviously his mouth was choked full of food)

Mal: It's okay, bye Kai.

Kai quickly swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

Kai: Mal! Agent Hottie Boom Bottie said she is going to wearing a golden mask! She's going to look absolutely stunning! And you know I might eve-

Mal shot Kai a death glare through his half mask, making Kai shut up. Kai threw his arms in the air to show that he'll stop and won't have any sick idea towards Natara.

You are now Oscar Santos  
The celebratory dinner was a chance for me. I need to get Natara back. I can't afford to lose Natara. I love her too much to even see her walk away from me. I will make it this time.

Natara stepped outside her apartment and saw Oscar waiting by his car.

Oscar: Nat!

Natara: Oscar?

Oscar: I'm here to fetch you to the dinner.

Natara: That's not really necessary, Oscar. I have my own car?

Oscar: Look Nat, I'm really sorry for what happened. Will you let me have a chance to make it up to you?

Natara:...

Oscar: Come on, we're getting late. Let's get going.

Oscar took Natara by the hand and opened the doors of his car for Natara. Natara, having no choice, have to go to the dinner with Oscar.

You are now Mal Fallon  
Golden mask.. Golden mask.. Golden mask.. Nobody in here is wearing a golden mask. Maybe she haven't reach here yet. Time check, 7:54PM. 6 more minutes. Calm down Mal, Nat is coming. Soon.

When they were approaching the looming hotel, Natara put on her mask. Oscar stopped the car and did the same. He stepped out of the car and open the doors and took Natara's hands. He locked arms with Natara and headed into the hotel.

You are now Mal Fallon  
7:58PM.. anytime now Mal. Golden mask. THERE! There's one wearing a golden mask entering the ballroom and.. oh. She's with someone else. That hair.. it's Oscar. Damn. I was too late. I should've went to fetch her instead of letting Oscar get to her! It's my fault.

Natara scanned the room, looking for a particular someone. Mal went to the refreshment table to get a drink. He stood there, deep in thought. Something inside him was fuming. He was jealous, he was angry. He was angry for letting Oscar get to Natara, angry at himself for not grabbing the opportunity to confess to Natara. Being the DA, Oscar attracted many attentions from other higher ups. He excused himself from Natara and went to have a conversation with them. Natara headed to another table of refreshments, a different one from Mal. Then, the lighting start to dim as a slow song began playing. People in the ballroom grabbed their partners and started to dance along to the slow rhythmic song. Mal sighed.

Blaise: You ain't a bad dancer.

Redbird: You're not bad yourself.

Mal glanced around the room trying to find Oscar and Natara but all he sees is Oscar talking to a bunch of men in suit and tux. He then looked around the room trying to find Natara. He spotted Natara across the room and headed towards her.

Oscar: If you excuse me..

Oscar excused himself and walked to where Natara was. Mal, seeing Oscar approaching Natara, stopped in his tracks. Oscar smiled at Natara when they made eye contact and grabbed her hand.

Natara: Oscar, what are you do-

Oscar turned to face Natara, they were already in the middle of the ballroom.

Oscar: Dance.

He took Natara's arms and puts it on his shoulder as his hands encircled her waist. But Natara quickly break off.

Natara: No, Oscar.

Oscar: But Nat..

Natara: Oscar I said no! I can't dance!

Natara turned and walked off. Mal, observing them from a distance, followed Natara. Dumbfounded, Oscar stood there, not knowing what to do. A lady then picked up where Natara left and continued dance with Oscar.

You are now Natara Williams  
Why can't Oscar understand me? We were together before and he didn't even understand me. I can't dance. He didn't even asked me if I liked it or not and dragged me out into the middle of the ballroom! If not for the mask I would've already been embarrassed! Speaking of which, I haven't seen Mal anywhere. Bah, whatever. My mood has already been ruined. Might as well get a glass of champagne and sit down somewhere.

Mal followed Natara. Seeing Natara taking a seat in front of a counter, Mal followed suit and sat beside her. Not knowing it was Mal, Natara ignored his presence.

Mal: Looks like someone got ditched.

Natara: Mal?

Mal took off his mask, revealing his face, flashing his signature Fallon smile. Natara returned a weak smile and sighed.

Mal: What's the matter? Regret ditching Oscar?

Natara: Mal.. it's not funny.

Mal: Alright alright, I'm sorry about that. But did something happen?

Natara: It's nothing.

Natara's eyes eyed the counter, not wanting to have eye contact with Mal. Sensing her sadness, Mal lifted Natara's chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. His blue eyes seemed to be gazing into Natara's soul, leaving her vulnerable and feeble.

Mal: Nat. I'm your partner. I trust you enough with my life during criminal chases and I'm sure you do too. So now why don't you tell me why so that I can help you with it?

Natara: I can't dance. And Oscar just had to embarrass me by pulling me out to the middle of the ballroom.

Mal: So princess Natara here can't dance.

Mal chuckled, earning a punch in the chest by Natara.

Mal: Ow!

Natara: I told you Mal, it's not funny! It's like.. I'm not suited for these kind of social functions.

Mal stood up, cleared his throat and slightly bowed, extended his hands out to Natara.

Mal: Special Agent Natara Williams, may I have this dance?

Natara: I told you, Mal. I can't dance!

Mal didn't reply her. He merely smiled at Natara and remained in that posture.

You are now Natara Williams  
What the.. I told him I can't dance and now he's mocking me by asking me for a dance? But that smile of his. It's so assuring. Maybe..

Natara took the hands of Mal. Mal wore his mask and proceeded to the middle of the ballroom with Natara.

Mal: I'll teach you. It's not that hard.

Natara: But Mal..

Mal: Trust me

Mal winked at Natara, reassuring her by squeezing her hands.

Mal: It's not really that hard. You just have to get into the rhythm. I'll lead.

Mal placed Natara's hands over his shoulders while he took Natara's waist. Almost similar to what Oscar did, but this time, Natara was calm and composed. She trust Mal. She trust Mal with everything she had, even her life. He was her partner and saved her from countless dangerous situations before.

Mal: That's right. Just relax and go with the flow.

Natara started with a little awkwardness but it soon went away. She was staring at the ground but Mal lifted her chin up and made eye contact with her, and smiled. Natara flinched but soon regained composure and soon, she was dancing with Mal, to the song of the night.

You are now Mal Fallon  
She never cease to amaze me. Her flawless chestnut colored hair, her temperament and her ability to read people's mind. She was everything I ever wanted. "Natara.. I have something to tell you."

Natara: Yes Mal?

Mustering his courage and taking a deep breath, "Natara, I l-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The piercing scream interrupted their very moment. Soon, the whole ballroom was filled with screams and it was in chaos. Natara and Mal weaved through the crowd towards the source of commotion and found a lady lying on the floor, dead. Her face was plastered, making Mal shudder.

Natara: Looks like we've got a case on hand. Masquerade party with a lady killed by having a mask plastered over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've added some lyrics in it, try to spot the lyrics and see if you know the song! :D **  
** Danielleeeeeee Thank you very much! :) But at least Oscar didn't barge in during their dance ;) or else I'll be pretty mad at myself for writing it!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

Chapter 3

Mal: Any luck?

It was already 12AM but the HQ was buzzing with people. Natara tapped on the documents with her pen. Mal handed her a cup of coffee which Natara gladly accepted and returned a smile of appreciation.

Natara: No.. not really. Only that they were all killed during posh celebrations like weddings or celebrations.

Mal: Dang. Fourth case already..

Natara: I know Mal, (sigh) seemed like our killer planned everything out before acting, leaving no traces.

Mal: Any relationship between the ones that died?

Natara: No luck.

Mal: Man.. wait, wait. Is there any theme for the events that they were in?

Natara: Wait a minute, let me check.

Natara scanned through all the profiles...

Natara: VOILA! That's great, Mal! All the events had a theme; Masquerade.

Mal: Same as the one we attended.

Voice: I thank you for your hard work, detective and agent.

Mal and Natara turned in sync towards the door of the office.

Mal: Anders?

Charles Anders: That is LIEUTENANT Charles Anders to you. Today onwards, I'll be taking over Maria Yeong.

Mal muttered under his breath "Heck."

Anders: You were saying?

Mal: Nothing.

Anders: Very good discovery you have there, and I expect you to apprehend the murderer soon, don't want the whole city being in chaos due to paranoia.

Mal(Obviously ignoring Anders): Hey Nat, want to grab some supper?

Natara: Sure

Anders: Oh and don't worry about it, just do your paper work. I'll send other teams in to capture that Masked Killer.

Mal: If you excuse us, SIR, we're leaving.

Anders: Oh sure. Have fun.

Mal took Natara by the hand and headed out of the HQ. He was fuming. Fuming mad that of all people, ANDERS took over Captain Yeong. Captain Maria Yeong was relocated to New York City. Anders had a grudge against Mal, because Mal's father, used to taunt Anders of being useless in the department before he was locked up.

Natara: Mal, you okay?

Mal: Sure Nat.. Just a little annoyed at Anders.

Natara: Let's leave that for tonight. What are we getting?

Mal was still holding Natara's hands. Tightening his grip, he smiled at Natara and led her to a take out stall.

Mal: Chinese takeout?

Natara: Chinese?

Mal: I supposed you never did tried Chinese take out before.

Looking through the menus, Natara was at a loss for what to order. Mal, being a regular, ordered Mongolian beef take out while Natara decided to go for the one that sounded appetizing to her.

They sat down beside a lake and took in the scenery.

Natara: Life's pretty good this way, isn't it? Not having to chase down criminals every minute.

Mal nodded in agreement.

Mal: Come on, food's getting cold. Let's eat.

Natara took a bite of her take out. Her face scrunched up as the food wasn't to her liking. Realizing this, Mal laughed and choked on his food, coughing and spluttering. He noticed Natara looking at her food sadly, then eyed the food that was in Mal's hands.

Mal: Oh no you don't. It's mine.

Natara: Pleaaaassseee?

Natara looked at Mal with her puppy eyes and his heart instantly melted, but he couldn't just let Natara win this easily.

Mal: Nope. Who told you not to order the same thing as the guy that knew his orders?

Natara: I wanted to try something new. And I know that guy won't mind sharing his food with me.

Mal: Fineeeeeee. Lets exchange. You owe me one!

Natara gladly exchanged their dinners. Mal didn't minded a single bit. He would've done anything. Anything for Natara.

Lieutenant Anders: Yes, Yes sir. Yes sir. I'll instruct Detective Fallon and Special Agent Natara Williams. Yes sir, Thank you sir.

Mal: You know, Nat, if only we could spend every single night like this.

Natara: You'd wish! We'll have criminals to hunt down soon. And what's more, it wouldn't be special if we did this every single night, would it?

Mal can't help but burst out laughing. Natara's face was glowing under the moodlight. Mal could've sworn that he felt his heart melt.

You are now Mal Fallon  
You've got me head over heels for you, Natara. You're like an angel that walked out of my dreams. You were everything that I ever wanted. You make me feel like I'm intoxicated every time I'm near you. My heart won't stop racing. I know you're hurt from the experience with Oscar but you were worth the fight. I heard your heart cry for love. But I wasn't sure who you loved. And I'm even betting that I wasn't the type of man you were searching for. You wanted a down-to-earth man like Oscar while I was, well, wild and go with my guts instead of listening to logic.

-Beep, you have a message-

You smiled apologetically at Natara as you reach into your pocket to take out your cellphone. Damn message, why did it have to come now? Damn Anders. Forever coming in at the wrong time. What? This wasn't what I expected but..

Natara: Who is it?

Mal snapped out of his thoughts and showed Natara the message. Natara laughed after reading the message, out loud.

Natara: So what do you think? My dear?

Mal: W-what?

Natara: I was getting into the role! Don't be such a spoil sport!

Mal laughed at Natara's enthusiasm and looked at her in the eyes. He tucked Natara's hair behind her ears and smiled.

Mal: I enjoyed tonight very much. I'd be your angel with a shotgun, to protect you from anybody that tries to hurt you and to chase away any guys that tried to make their move on you.

Natara, slightly taken aback by Mal's sudden gestures, broke eye contact with Mal. She tried to laugh it off, saying Mal was really quick in reacting to her but little did she know, Mal meant every single word he said.

Mal: we've arrived. Our makeshift house until we catch the mask killer. I don't get why anders want us to be in the same house when we could just go to the masquerade events acting as a couple.

Natara: Maybe he doesn't want people to suspect us.

Mal: Right..

Mal moved the luggage into the room and started unpacking. The first thin Natara did was to lay out her paper work on the table when she entered.

Mal: Really? You have to start work the moment we step into the house? A little help with the unpacking?

Nat: But dear, we've have our FOURTH case here. Anymore and we'll be receiving letters from the higher ups asking us to leave.

Mal: True but..

Nat: You're the man of the house, for this house, so you do the labour.

Mal: Hey, that's not fair, what about gender equality?!

Nat: Not happening here!

Nat gave mal a playful wink, which caused Mal to groan and collapse on the floor in fatigue, causing the luggages to topple over.

Nat: Alright alright. Look at you, a grown up man yet you can't even handle a simple chore like this.

Mal: It's not simple! It's.. It's..

Nat: It's what?

Mal: It's..

Nat: What's the matter with you Mal?

Mal took a deep breath,

Mal: It's because I don't want to intrude your privacy, you know, your personal space and all..

Natara leaned forward and gave Mal a peck on the cheek, causing Mal to be momentarily shocked by her actions.

Mal: Are you really this into undercover?

Natara giggled and nodded. Mal look at Natara's slightly flushed face, probably because she was so into the role that she didn't realize what she just did.

Nat: Well.. T-then lets start unpacking and I'll start my work.

Mal: sure, and don't forget that we have an appointment today.

Nat: Today? Oh. The masquerade party that Anders wanted us to attend. I'll finish work by then!

Mal was obviously thrilled with the idea of going undercover with Nat and what's more, as a couple. Can you imagine how ecstatic Mal was when he saw that text message but had to suppress his feelings and not show it? He was on cloud nine. That peck on the cheek Natara gave him was like several tequila shots forced down his throat. He felt like he was drunk. Love drunk.

That evening, the both of them were getting ready to head for the party.

Mal: Man.. I hate these suits. Stiff.. But at least it made me look smart.

Mal smiled to the mirror he was standing in front of and sprayed some cologne.

Natara: who were you talking to?

Mal: I was just practicing self consciousn- wow.

Natara stood behind Mal in her sleek black dress. She twirled around and asked Mal for his opinion

You are now Mal Fallon

Wow. Nat. She's.. She's.. She's gorgeous. And I'm dead honest. She didn't even have any make up on. "You look dead gorgeous, Nat". The words just slipped right out of my mouth! Shit!

Natara smiled at Mal and blushed at his compliment.

Natara: You really think so?

Mal: Absolutely.

Natara: Thanks you, Mal.

Mal: Now that you're ready, my dear, should we get going?

Mal arched up his elbow, signaling Natara to take his arm. Then, they proceeded to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know my style of dialogue is really inconsistent so I'm asking you guys for your opinions. Do you guys prefer**_  
_**"Hey" or Mal: Hey**_  
_**Do give me your opinions alright.**_

** Molly HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY :D Thank you for your support, really! I promise you, chapter 5 will be something for you to look forward to. It's unlike any other fanfics around here (I think? Haven't seen one) But yep! Do look forward to it!**

** bugreid The next chapter, you'll see A LOT more of Oscar. And you'll probably want to punch the hell out of him but Mal is there to save the day! Yay! Anyway thank you for your support! **

* * *

Chapter 4

They arrived promptly at the luxurious hotel. Waitresses and waiters were buzzing around, serving the guests champagnes and refreshments to keep them occupied.

Bzz Bzz..

Mal whipped out his cellphone to check the text message

'Hey Mal, New lead. Masked Killer is at the party you're currently at' - Blaise

"Hey Nat," Mal dragged Natara aside, making sure nobody was looking at them "If anything happens, promise me not to take on that person alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me."

"Alright Mal, I won't. If something happens I'll be sure to notify you. Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Blaise just sent me a text, saying that the Masked Killer is here", Mal place his hands on Natara's shoulder, "You're a Special Agent, specializing in analysing the criminals. I'm the detective, I do the labour whether here or at home, get me? I'm not doubting your skills to hunt down criminal since we've been through that umpteen times before but I don't want anything to happen to you. This killer is unlike the others we've seen."

The worried yet filled with concern's facial expression of Mal made Natara chuckle. She had never seen Mal being this uptight before. She took Mal's hand off her shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yes Mr Fallon. Mrs Fallon here will not risk her life to hunt down criminals. Don't worry too much. We'll catch him. Together"

You are now Natara Williams  
Mal is being sweet but that's redundant. I'm not a kid any more. I know how to deal with these psychotic maniacs. Back in Quantico, the maniacs were much worse. But I don't blame Mal. His job was originally to take down murderers and all but not psychos. What makes this occasion so special to attract the killer? Let's see. The previous one was supposed to be a celebratory dinner for the authorities. How did he gain access? Unless he's part of the higher-ups. That person knew how to cover his or her tracks so probably skilled in medical or science field.

'They're here. I know I shouldn't be doing it again since I knew about their undercover operation but I can't help it. Since they're undercover, I need be extra careful this time. I can't mess it up. Mess it up and it's over for me. And of course, all the beauties won't have the privilege of admiring my masterpieces. And maybe.. Mansingh shall have the privilege this time. The whole world need to know of my existence. My wrath, my art. My art is far better than those artists out there. I am a genius. I am..'

Mal took Natara's arm and walked around the ballroom.

"Mal. There"

A man with a silver glitter mask was behaving suspiciously. He was looking around, as if looking for a particular someone. Natara looked at his outfit and down at his shoes. Then, something struck her.

**(Flashback)**

Voice: I thank you for your hard work, detective and agent.

You peered over Mal to see who it was. He was wearing a uniquely designed leather shoe.

**(Back to present)**

That mysterious man they were eyeing was walking towards them.

"Hello, may I have this dance?" that man held out his hands to Natara.

"My pleasure" Natara took his hands, turning her head to face and give Mal an assuring smile.

You are now Mal Fallon

That mystery man who approached us asked Natara for a dance. He had a motive for sure. I'll just stay here and watch her back. Nat, please be safe.

"It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?"

"It sure is"

"I must say.. Your golden mask looks fabulous. But I can make an even better mask"

That man was obviously losing control of himself. All he wanted was to make a mask out of Mansingh's flawless face.

"Why would I want your mask?"

"Because it'll look exactly like you"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, Charles Anders."

That man froze. Mal, noticing something was wrong, speed walked towards them.

"That was very observant of you, Natara Mansingh. I was even thinking about making your mask my master piece but looks like it won't happen anymore. For knowing this, you'll pay a price - your life." Anders whipped out a syringe and inserted a liquid into Natara's neck.

"Uughh.."

Natara collapse in his arms. Just as he was about to leave, Mal tackled him from behind, causing Anders to crash onto the floor with Natara, as well as to knock his mask off. This caused an outburst in the ballroom. Everyone was screaming and running for their lives.

"Should've known. The famous Mal Fallon, son of Jacob Fallon."

"SHUT," as Mal dodged one of Anders's punches "THE" he grabbed his arm "FUCK" pulled his other arm back, "UP!"and punched Anders in the face.

Blood squirted out of his nose as Anders stumbled backwards. Mal was seething with fury. He wanted to take the life of the person he cared for, the person that was his confidante, the person he trusted, his partner. He grabbed Anders's arm again and twisted it back, making Anders yelp in pain. Mal kicked his knee, causing him to collapse, kneeling on his knees. The wailing of the sirens were heard. Redbird and Blaise came running up to Mal and helped him cuff Anders. With Anders taken away, Mal's attention is now on Natara. Little did he realize, his wound from that gunshot opened up.

"NAT! You hear me? Nat!"

"It's no use, Mal. She won't wake up for another 24 hours."

"How would you know?"

"How else could I have become the forensic specialist of SFPD? Better get your shoulders checked or it'll become a Halloween special"

"Thanks Kai.."

**Prior to this, Amy and Kai was in the lab, doing tests after tests, analysis after analysis to gather information about the masked killer**.

"WAHAHAHA who's the genius?!" Kai proclaimed as he held up the test tube gleefully.

**(somewhere else)**

"Texted Mal. He should be aware now."

"You sure you trust that anonymous tip?"

"Yes rookie, this case is highly confidential and if this person knows anything about it, it'll be helpful" Blaise said as she gave Redbird a peck on the lips. "Come on, we've got a killer to catch."

"Yes ma'am!" Redbird followed behind Blaise and suddenly carries her up and swing her over his shoulders. "Let's gooooooo!"

"What the! Put me down!" Blaise shrieked.

**(Present)**

Natara opened her eyes and found herself on a bed. Fearing the worst, she jerked up and sat on the bed. Something stirred beside her, causing her to panic. She look down and realize that it was someone she was familiar with. A familiar figure in a foreign room. Must be Mal's room. She can't help but smile. Mal was watching over her all this time.

"Evening.." Mal mumbled with his face still on the bed.

"Why didn't you sleep in another room instead of here?"

"Miss Mansingh Williams, FYI, this is my room. MYYYYY bed."

"I know, but don't you have spare rooms or something?"

"There are. But it isn't as comfortable as my bed. And I don't want you to wake up and scream because you're not sure where you are."

"So you sat beside the bed and slept in that awkward position?"

"Mmhm. Not as if you didn't do it before?"

Natara blushed. It's true that she did that for the whole time Mal was in the hospital.

"I'll go prepare dinner. There's a glass of water on the table should you need any." Mal said to Natara as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks Mal," Natara whispered.

* * *

_**A little of Blaise and Redbird in the story but I'm sure you guys don't mind right! And the next chapter, WATCH OUT! Oscar is having dinner with Natara, causing her to turn down Mal's date. Is it so simple as of only a dinner, or is it something more?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Really a big thank you for people who read this fanfic of mine because I know it wasn't really that fantastic considering the fact that I can't really express myself very well. **_

** Mozzi-Girl - Thank you for your support! ^_^**

** Crimson Endings - I'll add in more blaise bird along the way! :D Unfortunately, it's not only a dinner. Read on :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

"No, Mal. I'm sorry. Oscar is taking me out for dinner today."

"Oh.. Then that's too bad. Maybe next time?" Mal tried his best to hide his disappointment and forced a smile.

Natara smiled at Mal and went back to do her paper work. Mal went back to his office, picked up his stuffs and left for home since he already knocked off and besides, he doesn't have any plan for that night.

You are now Mal Fallon  
Sigh.. Natara..  
How the hell did Oscar get the guts to come back after what he did to Natara? He was a jerk to her. Yet Natara.. She's too soft. She's tough on the surface, but deep inside, she's really vulnerable. I really don't want to see her get hurt because of Oscar again. That time she came knocking on my door, I was shocked to find a drenched, Natara standing at the door. Her blood-shot eyes, puffy from all the crying. I'm not going to let that happen again. But for now, since I have no plans, I shall just take a nap. You opened the doors to your apartment, kicked off your shoes and went straight to bed.

"Hello Nat, are you ready to go?" Oscar popped his head into Natara's office.

"Give me a sec"

You are now Oscar Santos  
Natara. I really love you. I really do. Why can't you realize this? Anything. Anything to get you. I don't want anybody to have you. Never.

"Let's go!"

Oscar and Natara exited the HQ, and took a drive down town. They arrived at a restaurant where they had their dinner.

**(Dream)**  
"Blam blam blam!" The bullets whizzed around the room and missed Natara.

Mal took a dive left and pulled the trigger, taking down another of their accomplice. He looked around for Natara and when he did, a man raised his pistol at her head and pulled the trigger.

"NAAATAAAARRAAAAAA!"

Mal jerked up from his bed. Perspiration trickle down his forehead.

You are now Mal Fallon  
HOLY CRAP. That dream was horrible. Better call Natara to make sure she's okay.

-Bzz bzz, bzz bzz-

Natara's phone vibrated. Her phone has always been on silent mode. She didn't like it when she's deep in thoughts cracking a case when her phone receives a message or call and sounded, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Come on Nat.. Come on. Pick up the phone. Please?" Mal dialed the same number again, praying fervently for Natara to pick up his call. "Fuck this shit. I'll just go to her apartment and make sure she's okay"

Mal grabbed his coat and car keys, slammed the door and drove off to a place he was familiar with.

"Thank you for the dinner and sending me home" Natara said to Oscar at the door of her apartment.

"Not going to invite me in for a little while?"

Natara hesitated for a moment, then stepped aside and let Oscar in.

"Thank you. It has been ages since I've been here. Looks like nothing has changed huh?"

"Yeah.."

Oscar turned to Natara. Natara's replies were all so foreign to him now. As if she was trying to avoid him. But he didn't care. He wanted Natara to be his.

"Natara, tell me. Tell me why are you treating me like this?" Oscar took a step towards Natara.

"Like wh-"

"You're avoiding me. You don't even dare to look into my eyes. I love you Natara. I really missed you. I regretted every single thing I've done. All I want is you coming back to me" Oscar kept walking towards Natara, who is backing away from Oscar.

"Os-"

Oscar had Natara cornered. He forced himself on Natara.

"OSCAR, NO!"

Oscar didn't care. He was only thinking of wanting Natara. Being built, he easily overpowered Natara who was struggling to break free. Natara's scream for help was useless. Tears rolled down Natara's cheeks as Oscar ripped her shirt, revealing her deep collar bones.

You are now Mal Fallon  
You pulled up in front of Natara's apartment, ready to press the doorbell when you heard something crashing onto the floor. Without any hesitation, you kicked the door open.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" You shouted as you threw a punch at Oscar, pulling him away from Natara. This time, you didn't cared about your position as detective anymore. You were willing to throw everything away for Natara. Oscar grabbed the vase that was on the table and tried to slam in down on your head but you caught his wrist and kicked his shins. He winced in pain as he collapse on the floor, dropping the vase. You elbowed his head, causing him to lose conscious. You hurried over to Natara who was crying at a corner, hugging her knees. She was shaking. Her tears kept falling. You felt a piercing pain in your heart, as if someone had put a bullet through it.  
You typed 'please bring a handcuff over to nat's apartment and when you're here just bring that fainted bastard out alright? I'll explain the whole situation next time' on your phone and pressed send.

"Na-" you tried to reach out to Natara.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Nat," I sighed, "it's me, Mal." You took off your coat and wrap it around Natara's shoulder. You were at a loss for words. You didn't know what you can say to make her feel better. Your throat seemed to have dried up.

"I'm sorry I'm late.." You knelt beside Natara.

"Mal.." Natara sobbed.

"Hush.. It's alright now. It's alright now" you pulled Natara towards you, embracing her in a hug. You can feel her shaking and trembling. You took her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

-bzz bzz-

"Slow down, rookie. I've a text" Blaise said to Redbird who was dragging her somewhere, "wrong direction. We're going to Natara's apartment for a little while"

You are now Mal Fallon

She rest her head on your shoulder, tears soaking your shirt, but you didn't care. The two of you remained in that position for a very, very long time.

"You're safe now. I won't let anyone see those sparkling tears of yours again" You wipe away the cascading tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Natara soon fell asleep in Mal's arm, exhausted from what happened earlier and from the crying. Realizing this, Mal carried Natara, bridal style, to her bedroom and gently place her on her bed. He ran his hands down her tears stained face, then gave Natara a peck on the cheek.

"She's asleep right. So she won't know.. This probably isn't the time to confess to her. She must've been traumatized." Mal thought, "lets just say.. I'm staying with her till she gets better"

* * *

**Natara's birthday is coming up so I planned to add that in, stay tuned :D Neha, Raj and a few other appearance in the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh ya guys, I have something to say. I have a nephew named Charles. And that led me to: Malachi CHARLES Fallon**  
**Okay that was random now back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Oscar santos was stripped of his D.A status and was put on trial for rape. His face was all over the Internet, cover pages of newspapers and magazines. Headlines: D.A OF SAN FRANCISCO ATTEMPTS TO RAPE EX GIRLFRIEND IN DESPERATION BUT WAS APPREHENDED BY FAMOUS DETECTIVE MAL FALLON, MAL FALLON RESCUED PARTNER NATARA WILLIAMS FROM RAPIST DISTRICT ATTORNEY, KNOWINGLY BREAKING THE LAW-DISTRICT ATTORNEY OSCAR SANTOS PUT ON TRIAL.

"I'm fine, dad" sighed Natara while talking on the phone "he didn't do anything much. Mal came before he even tried anything funny."

It has been two week since the incident but it seemed like Oscar was a really hot topic among the residents of San Francisco, considering the fact that he was the district attorney.

With Anders being caught for his heinous crimes, Captain Yeong was reinstated as the IC of SFPD.

"Yes dad, I will! Bye, love you"

"Looks like princess needs to make a little visit back home"

"Not funny, Mal. And stop calling me princess!"

"Sorry, her majesty"

"That's worse! Get out!"

"Woah woah, don't need to get so feisty! Alright alright!"

Natara can't help but laugh at Mal's dorkiness. He have been there throughout the whole period she was coping with the trauma of what happened between her and Oscar. Countless times she would have nightmares about Oscar repeating what he did that very day. But each time she was haunted by that dream, Mal was always beside her. Whenever she start to fidget and scream, Mal knew that she was having that nightmare and he would pull Natara close to him, embracing her in a way to tell her she's going to be fine. Mal didn't want Natara to be alone throughout this period of recovery so he asked Natara to move over to his house which Natara reluctantly agreed to. She argued that she could manage but every time it comes to night fall, she'll be haunted by the image of Oscar. They share the same bed, of course, since Mal refused to sleep in the other rooms and Natara didn't wanted to be alone. They maintained their distance at first but couldn't help it when Natara keep having the same nightmare. Mal knew he had to let her know that he's there. So every time Natara acts up he'll wrap his arms around Natara, calming her down and telling her its alright.

You are now Mal Fallon  
"Neha?" I answered the phone

"Hey Mr Knight In Shining Armour," Neha boomed through the phone, "how's my sissy coping?"

"She's fine. Should be alright soon"

"That's good to hear. Thanks for being there for my sister."

"No biggie."

"Tell me, how'd you know that she was in trouble?"

"Partner instinct?" I burst out laughing, causing the people outside to peer into my office. "Oops, a little too loud."

"Really?"

"How about I tell you how next time?"

"Make sure you remember, and take care of my sissy!"

"Don't worry. I will"

"Hasta la vista!"

"Wha-"

Neha hung up. What the heck? What did she meant by that?

I look at my watch. 6:56PM. Time to knock off soon!

"Hey Nat! Wanna grab some dinner before heading home?

"Sure.. Mm wait a while more I'm finishing up the report"

"Alrighty"

I swirled around in my chair, waiting for time to pass. Today's the 21st October. Her birthday is just around the corner. What should I get for her? I know she like lilies, white ones to be exact. She's rich enough to have almost everything. This is so tough. Annoyed, I started to pull my hair unknowingly and suddenly, an idea popped into mind.

"Hey Nat! Give me a call when you're done!"

"Okay"

I headed for the lab, thinking it'll be better to ask Amy for advice. Asking Blaise, Captain Yeong or Kai would turn this whole birthday into a disaster.

"Hey Amy, got a minute?"

"Sure!"

"So, here's the thing. Natara's birthday is coming in a few days and I plan to do something for her but I'm not sure what. Any ideas?"

"Mal Fallon, now the knight in shining armour, is planning a surprise party for his damsel that was in distress" Amy teased and punched me in the shoulders.

I blushed a little. Well I did show up and saved her, not saying I did it for glory but heroes always appears last, right?

"Well.. Maybe.." Amy leaned in and whispered in my ears.

"Wait.. What?!"

"Stop denying your feelings, Mal. It's obvious that you like Natara and Natara likes you. Or should I say, LOVE."

But I was nothing but a mere detective in San Francisco while she's the daughter of Raj Mansingh. How can I even match up to her.

"Stop it. You've proved yourself to be worthy of Natara. You're not a bad catch you know?" Amy winked at me.

"Since when was it your turn to be the 'criminal' psychologist?" I joked.

"I've learnt a lesson or two from Nat!"

-bzz bzz-

'Hey I'm done with my work and my stomach is grooooowwwwlling.'

"That's my queue, time to go. Thanks Amy!" I gave Amy a pat on the head. Amy is like a little sister to me and I feel this obligation to look after her.

As I was getting out of the lab, I caught a glimpse of Kai and I heard "MY IDOL! And now he's gone without giving me his autograph!"

I rushed back to the HQ, finding Natara seated at a bench outside. She was spaced out.

"A penny for your thought?"

"Mal!" Natara cried out, startled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, princess Natara. Shall we go?" I offered my hands and Natara gladly took it.

"Chinese take out?"

"Chinese take out."

"You're not going to order that weird order again are you? Because if you do, I'm not going to change it with you again!"

"No! I'm having Mongolian beef!"

We both laughed as we proceeded to the stall, gaining numerous stares by passerbys but we didn't care. We were enjoying ourselves.

"Looks like we're back here again, aren't we?"

"Yeah. The view it fabulous, as usual.."

"Only that this time you won't be eating something that isn't to your liking!"

"Quit it!"

"Sorry madam. Please do not dock my pay" I pleaded with my puppy eyes, causing Natara to giggle.

I haven't seen her acting so naturally, smiling and giggling after what happened at her apartment. Her apartment seemed like a reminder, which is why I asked her to stay over at mine. I didn't want her to be reminded of it every single time she's home and go through that horrendous incident again.

"Mal?" Natara spoke, interrupting my thoughts, I didn't mind though. "My father asked me to take some time off and fly over to his resort island which he specially reserved for me for a month. He said I should take a break."

"And I agree with him"

"But the worklo-"

"Don't worry. Captain Yeong will understand"

"Mal.."

"Hmm?"

"I know this is an absurd request and you'll probably think I'm insane but, will you come with me? I'm kind of a-"

"I will"

"I haven't finished! Wait... What did you say?"

"I will, I will accompany you to your father's resort island."

I smiled. Now I knew what Neha meant when she said "Hasta la vista". She knew that Natara was going to ask me to accompany her. Cheeky little girl.

* * *

**4 more days to Nat's birthday :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm not getting a lot of views but I don't care :b I'm going to continue with this until the 25th October! And a big THANK YOU to those who've been viewing and reading my story.**

**Really, a big thank you to Molly and Tori for constantly reviewing my chapters, and reading my story. It's really heartwarming to know someone is reading them. Of course I know there are other anonymous readers out there and I thank you guys for reading too :) Hopefully you like this story plot~ **

* * *

Chapter 7

You are now Mal Fallon  
"Thanks, Captain, I owe you one!"

"No worries. I think you and Natara deserved a break. You two have been through a lot and its only right of you to be by her side"

"But I have another favour, Captain"

"Name it"

"SFPD's day off on the 25th. Please?"

"That's ridiculous. Who'll look after San Francisco if we're gone?"

A disappointed look washed over my face.

"But I could excuse a few of them"

"Thank you Captain!"  
"The transportation will be on you, Mr Fallon"  
"Yes ma'am!" I saluted Captain Yeong and went out of her office.

Everything's going smoothly.  
**22nd October**.

"Hello Mr Mansingh, this is Mal Fallon"

"You don't have to be so formal, after all you've been a great partner to Natara and I must thank you, for saving her. Just call me Raj."

"No, it's nothing sir. I have a favour to ask"

"What is it?"

"I hope that you'll provide transportation for the SFPD on the 24th, keeping it a secret from your daughter."

"A surprise birthday party ay? I like the sound of it. What's more, it'll be a great help to her recovery."

"Thank you sir!"

"That is Raj to you"

"I'm sorry sir, uh- I meant Raj"

"That's more like it."

**(Later on that day)**  
We were on the private plane of the Mansingh family. After a day of rushing paperwork in the office, Natara was soundly asleep, cuddled up in my arms. I didn't mind, and in fact, I was already used to it. Natara didn't want to leave all the paper work to the others at the SFPD. She was afraid that the additional burden will be too much so she tried to finish up as much as she could while she was still in San Francisco. Of course, the rest didn't mind. They all wanted Natara to get well as soon as possible.

"I trust you, Mal." Natara mumbled in her sleep.  
I chuckled. Looks like her nightmares aren't haunting her anymore instead, she's probably dreaming about us in a gunfight or something. Mal brushed a stray hair away from Natara's face. She was smiling in her sleep, how cute. Then I realize that she was drooling on my shirt.. How 'CUTE' ..

**(3 hours later)**  
Mal and Natara arrived at the resort island. The moment they step out of the airport, they were welcomed by the sound of waves crashing onto the shore, the smell of seawater. The scenery was breathtaking. Natara woke up, stretched and stepped outside. Mal followed behind. The luggages were unloaded by the staffs of the resort island and brought to their house which they were going to stay for the month.

"What happened to your shirt? Mal?" Natara asked Mal, pointing to the wet spot on his chest.

"Your fault"

"My fault? Don't tell me I.. Oh God I'm so sorry, Mal! I didn't meant it!" Natara answered with her mouth agape. Her expression was priceless.

"It's okay," Mal answered as he took off his white top, revealing his ripped body. "I'll just have to wash it."

Natara closed her eyes and turned away from Mal, face flushing red from embarrassment. This only made Mal laugh even more. He ran and scooped Natara up and ran towards the sea, setting Natara off, screaming and kicking. Mal tighten his grip, making sure that he doesn't lose his grip and let Natara fall. When they reached the cool waters, Mal threw Natara into the sea.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Mal Fallon!"

"Oh no! Princess Mansingh is on fire! Somebody put out the fire!"

Natara chased Mal down the stretch of beach. She wasn't angry at Mal. She was enjoying herself. She didn't give a hoot about who's watching because that resort island was her dad's. And her dad reserved the whole island for her for a month. So basically, the island was hers.

Mal pretended to give in to her and then carried her into the sea again. But this time, Natara had a grip on his hair.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW"

"If I'm going down, you're going down as well!"

-splash!-

Both of them collapse into the sea, laughing at each other. They were having the time of their lives. No criminals to chase, no crime to solve. Just have fun.

Mal's eyes met with Natara's. Natara leaned in. She could feel Mal's breath as he exhales. Mal could almost hear Natara's heartbeat, as if they were connected. His heart started racing. Natara closed her eyes as she was inching towards Mal.

Then, their lips touched.

* * *

**This chapter is a little short, I know, the remaining chapters will be pretty short too but I promise it'll be filled with Maltara fluff!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to those who've been following the story~ :)

* * *

Chapter 8

**23rd October**.

"Hey knight in shining armor!" Neha shouted, gaining the attention of Mal and Natara.

"Knight in shining armor?" Natara turned and look at Mal.

Mal shrugged and laughed. He knew what Neha meant, and he wasn't going to tell Natara. Not any time soon. The Mansingh family arrived at the resort to spend the month with Natara.

"How's my princess coping?" Raj Mansingh asked.

"Can everybody stop calling me princess?!"

"Can't deny you are one!" Mal laughed.

Natara glared at Mal, then gave him a smack on his chest.

"Ow! Royal punishment by her highness!"

Everybody laughed at Mal's comment. The Mansingh family seemed to treat Mal as part of their family. Nobody minded his presence.

Neha dragged Mal out when Anita and Raj was catching up with Natara "so tell me, how'd you appear at her apartment at such critical time?"

"Eh.. Well.."

"You said to tell me next time, which is now!"

"Alright alright" Mal took a deep breath as he and Neha took a stroll down the beach.

Natara looked away from her parents, catching a glimpse of Mal and Neha walking away. Mal and Neha was happily chatting and laughing away. Natara couldn't help but feel jealousy tugging her heart. She knows that Neha won't do anything but she can't help it. Her sister was with the man that was there for her all the while, the man that she fell for.

"So that day when Natara rejected my date, I went home and took a nap. I had a nightmare, about something happening to Natara so I jerked awake to check on her but she didn't pick up her phone. So I went over to her apartment and there."

"Seriously? You dreamt of Natara being in danger?"

Mal nodded

"Dang! Just go with her already!"

Mal blushed. He wasn't sure if Natara was ready for a relationship. He didn't want to pressure Natara like how Oscar did. And he didn't want Natara to freak out and run away from him.

Later that day, Mal returned with Neha. Natara and her parents were sitting on the dining table when Mal and Neha joined them.

"Before we have our dinner, we usually have a practice of saying something we're thankful for. Mal, you'll have to join in as well" Raj explained their family ritual to Mal. "I'll start. I'm thankful for having my family, and Mal, here with me this very day"

"I'm glad that I have my dear daughters here, safe and sound"

"I'm glad I didn't have to attend school!"

"I'm glad for being assigned to SFPD"

"I'm glad that Natara is safe and sound, and back with her family"

Natara looked at Mal. Mal smiled.

"Well then, lets dig in!"

After dinner, Mal and Natara headed to the beach for a stroll. Natara was walking ahead of Mal.

"Hey Mal"

"Yes?"

"What you said during dinner.. Did you meant it?"

Mal stopped. Natara, noticing that Mal stopped following behind her, turned around to face him.

"Nat?"

"Hm?" she looked at him expectantly.

Mal took a deep breathe, "We're partners, right? If I were to let you get hurt or anything, what kind of partner does it make me? Not a very good one. So it's my duty as your partner to protect you."

"Oh.."

Natara expected something more from Mal. She was in love with Mal but she wasn't even sure if Mal felt the same.

You are now Natara Williams

Mal is a really great guy. He deserve someone better. I mean, yes I love him and all but you can't force love. What if he doesn't love me back? That'll be one sided. What's more, I was raped, and he was the one that saved me. I'm sure his impression of me isn't that great anymore. I'm stained. I appreciate him being by my side but he said he was doing this because he's my partner. Partner.

As they continued strolling along the beach, Mal slowly reached for Natara's hands. When he held it, she didn't mind. She tighten the grip on Mal's hand. She didn't want to let go. She just wished to continue walking with for the rest of the night. Mal's hands were radiating warmth.

Earlier that day, when Neha was talking to Mal.

You are now Mal Fallon  
"Hey Neha"

"Yeah?"

"I need a favor from you"

"Shoot"

"I need you to keep your sister occupied tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Her birthday is in two days and I want to surprise her. I've requested for the attendance of SFPD. Not all though"

"Consider that done."

"Thanks."

"Anything for my sissy, right? Brother-in-law?" Neha winked at me.

I can't help but smile at the thought of that. Me, with Nat.

* * *

**I know this chapter is pretty short. Bear with me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is really short but the last and final chapter which is going to be posted tomorrow will be filled with fluff so prepare to get fluffified(okay something lame I made up). Well anyway, this chapter is really horrible. Total mind block. Sorry about that! Bear with me!**

* * *

**24th October**

The plane landed, and the first thing that was heard was Kai's voice

"AGENT HOTTIE BOOM BOTTIE! I'M HERE FOR YOU!"

"Wow this place is amazing. Actually I don't mind stepping out of the lab once in a while "

"Yeah.."

"Where's Mal?"

"Should be here soon"

"Hey Captain, can me and Blaise be excused?"

"Don't let yourself be seen by Natara"

"We won't." Jeremy replied Captain Yeong and went of with Blaise. Obviously that Redbird and Blaisebird are going to do something that shouldn't be seen by ANYBODY.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"About time, detective."

"I said I'm sorry. Geez Ken, lighten up! This island have extra security, you don't have to be so tensed up!"

"..."

"I appreciate all of you being here. Tomorrow.." Mal explained his plan to the rest who were still hanging around.

"PERFECTO! About time, Mal!" Amy squealed excitedly.

"Well then, they'll show you to your respective rooms. Please please please, if you see Natara, try to avoid being seen by her!"

Mal ran back home and found Natara sitting by the couch, watching a movie. Mal join Natara by the couch and smiled when Natara turned to look at him. With Mal being by her side, Natara snuggled closer to Mal.

"What do you want to do now?" Natara asked Mal, after the movie had finished.

"Hm.. how about some water sports?"

"Sounds pretty good to me!"

Mal and Natara headed for the docks where the ships are. Natara picked out one of the boats and fortunately, they had helmsmen that were on duty. Mal went ahead to pick a jet ski and headed out into the open sea while Natara stayed on the boat.

"Hey Nat, want to take a ride?" Mal asked, "there seemed to be enough space for another" He went near to the boat and extended a hand to help Natara onto the jet ski.

Natara sat behind Mal and placed her arms around Mal's waist and laid on his back. Unseen by Natara, Mal was smiling to himself. "Let's go!"

After an hour of jet skiing, Natara and Mal went onto the boat. Mal exchanged his jet ski for the boat. The jet ski was brought back to shore by the helmsman.

"I've got one, I've got one!" Mal shouted in delight. A fish took the bait. Natara rushed over to where Mal was and peered over his shoulders. "Look at that!" he said as he reeled in the cod.

"Thanks Mal, I enjoyed myself today." Natara said as they step foot on stable land.

"Well um.. you're welcome. We could do that any time you know, since we have a month off from work."

"Yeah.. any time." She smiled.

"Um.. Nat?" Mal took Natara's wrist and turned her around, giving her a peck on the cheek. Then he took off running towards their house.

"Hey! What was that for?" Natara took off running after Mal. Their laughter filled the night air.

"Seemed like they're having a fun time eh?" Blaise commented.

"Who cares! We're having our own fun time."

"Yeah!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Review feedback from Molly: They were really sweet chapters! Tiny thing though, at the start and right at the end of chapter 9, I hadn't a clue who was speaking, since there was no descriptives telling us, but other than that, great! :) **

_**Thanks for the feedback! And sorry for any confusion _ **_

* * *

"AGENT HOTTIE BOOM BOTTIE! I'M HERE FOR YOU!" Kai yelled upon arrival.

"Wow this place is amazing. Actually I don't mind stepping out of the lab once in a while "

"Yeah.." Ken looked around, "Where's Mal?"

"Should be here soon" Captain Maria Yeong replied.

"Hey Captain, can me and Blaise be excused?" Jeremy gave a naughty smirk.

"Don't let yourself be seen by Natara"

"We won't." Jeremy replied Captain Yeong and went of with Blaise. Obviously that Redbird and Blaisebird are going to do something that shouldn't be seen by ANYBODY.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mal was running up to the team, waving at them.

"About time, detective." Ken complained.

"I said I'm sorry. Geez Ken, lighten up! This island have extra security, you don't have to be so tensed up!"

"..."

**_Hope that clears the dialogues up!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10, the final chapter.**

**October 25th, Natara Mansingh William's birthday.**

The day finally arrived. Mal slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Natara up. Natara stirred. Mal froze. After a few moments, Mal is safely out of the room. _(Did I mention that they were sleeping on the same bed because Natara didn't wanted to be alone?)_

Mal headed for a church nearby. Everything was in place. The decorations were fabulous. He headed for the kitchen where the chefs were. They were already up, preparing the food for the birthday party. Then, he headed for the stables. The horse keepers were brushing the horses' coats. Perfect. Lastly, he made a stop at a florist. He purchased all the available lilies and roses. He wanted to make this a memorable one for Natara. He headed back to the church, set everything up and sat on the bench. He smiled.

Amy and Ken helped Mal with the preparation. Signboards: continue walking, about there, turn left, come on you're reaching, there _(and an arrow pointing towards the direction of the church, were prepared by Amy while Ken helped to make the stands.)_

Kai was stuffing his face with food at a restaurant nearby.

Blaise and Redbird were.. Well, attempting to make a _small bird_.

Captain Yeong was at a nearby spa.

They were all notified to meet at the back of the church by 12pm.

"Woah. Do you have to go THIS far? You could've asked someone to do it for you." Neha exclaimed while walking into the church, floor scattered with rose petals and other flowers.

"I did. Only the flowers were done by me."

"But all these flowers?"

"It's worth it, Neha. Your sister is worth everything"

"Woah okay stop with your cheesy compliment about my sister. I'm getting goosebumps"

You are now Mal Fallon  
You smiled at Neha, then checked your watch. 11am. You can feel your heartbeat speeding up. Natara is going to be here soon.

You are now Natara Williams  
You woke up and took a glance at the LED clock that was on the bedside table. 9:30AM. Mal wasn't beside you. Maybe he went to have breakfast. You got out of bed, washed up and headed for the dining room. Your mother was preparing breakfast for dad.

"Want some breakfast, my dear?"

"Yes thank you. Mum, have you seen Mal?"

"I have no idea"

You wonder, where did Mal go early in the morning? He normally wakes up in the afternoon when he doesn't have to go to work.

"Morning, princess"

Your dad joins you by the table and the both of you enjoyed the breakfast together. It was nice being around your family.

After breakfast and helping your mother wash up, you stepped out of the house to find a signboard in front of the door. It reads 'To: Natara. Go left'

"Mum! Do you know who did that?"

"No, dear. If it says you're wanted then maybe you should go."

Now you're puzzled. Must be one of Mal's prank. You decided to follow the signboard. More signboards greeted you, giving you directions to the next. You finally arrived at the last signboard 'you've arrived'. You look up and found yourself standing outside a church. You stepped in and onto the floors of a petals strewn church.

"I've been waiting, Nat."

You look up to see Mal standing on the aisle, smiling at you. You slowly proceeded to join Mal up on the isle. Little did you notice that Neha was at a corner of the church, filming this very scene.

"What are you doing, Mal. I mean, all these t-"

Mal suddenly knelt down in front of you. Your eyes widened with shock.

"Natara, I've been in love with you for two years now. I've never had the guts to confess to you. When I shot Shawn, I thought you hated me but you didn't. Shortly after, you went out with Oscar. I was angry, angry with myself for letting him get to you. I should've man up and confessed but I didn't. When I see how happy you were with Oscar, I didn't want to be the third party so I backed off, but I didn't stop watching over you. That day when you came to my apartment with red, puffy eyes, I was boiling with anger. I wanted to go and punch the hell out of Oscar but I knew you'll hate me for doing it so I didn't. I swore on that day to never let anybody hurt you again but I failed to. Oscar made you cry again. I snapped. I didn't care what will happen to my rank but all I cared about was you. When I saw you crying, it felt as if someone had put a bullet through my heart. It hurt me to see you in that state. I, Mal Fallon, now swear to you, Natara Williams, that I'll be there for you, to pick you off the ground when you've fallen, to shield you from anything that tries to hurt you, to protect you and keep you out of harm's way. I know you're not ready for another relationship because of what happened. I won't force you for an answer. Will you.. Be my girlfriend"

Tears rolled down your cheeks. You can hear Mal panicking as you stood there, not knowing how to react.

The SFPD were standing at the entrance of the church. Neha was still filming.

"I'm sorry, Nat! I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have confessed since you've been traumatized, I-" Mal ran towards Natara.

Natara looked up at Mal who is now in front of her. She pulled Mal by the collar and met him on the lips. Mal was taken aback for a few seconds but deepened the kiss after he realized what Natara did.

"HURRAY!" The SFPD shouted as they popped champagnes and party poppers behind Mal and Natara.

Shocked, Natara pulled away from Mal, face flushed with embarrassment. She wasn't expecting the team to be on the resort. Knowing it was Mal's idea, she gave him a friendly punch to the chest.

"What the hell, Mal! I thought you were gonna proposed but you merely asked for her to be your girlfriend? Seriously?!" Neha shouted at Mal.

As if on que, the horse was brought into the church. Mal wiped the tears off Natara's face and got on the horse, extending his hands to Natara. Natara took his hands, climbed up the horse and the horse galloped out of the church.

"Is it time for lunch?!" Kai asked.

"STOP RUINING EVERY MOMENT, KAI!" Amy shot Kai a death glare,

Natara rests her head on Mal's back as they galloped off, arms around Mal's ripped body.

_"Je t'aime, Mal"_

* * *

__**Happily Ever After? :D**

**Happy Birthday Natara Williams! Heh~**


End file.
